


Funny seeing you here

by LittleRedbirdMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, College Student Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), College Student Stiles Stilinski, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Bar, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedbirdMcCall/pseuds/LittleRedbirdMcCall
Summary: He stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen and his heart misses a beat or two then rushes to catch back up, leaving him with a swooping of what almost feels like dread mixed with confusion, his mouth dry."Stiles?" he asks, the word slipping out before he can even register that he's saying it.





	Funny seeing you here

Studying on a Saturday night is something Scott's used to by now, and usually, it's how he spends most of his Saturday nights. Normally, Stiles is there beside him, both lounging on the couch, their respective textbooks scattered around them and every so often asking the other if they understand what the hell their textbook is talking about despite taking completely different courses. 

By the end of the night, the small but comfortable living room of their shared apartment is a mess, the many breaks they took and their distractions evident in the form of chocolate wrappers and empty cans of energy drinks that Stiles insists are the only things keeping him going. Scott can't argue; college is stressing the both of them out pretty badly, and it doesn't help that the exams are coming up in a few weeks.

It's safe to say that this has become Scott's routine now. He just isn't used to studying on a Saturday night without Stiles, or in a bar. Thankfully, it's quiet. It has been for the past few weeks, Scott's noticed, probably because it's one of the closest to campus and most of the regulars are all taking courses at the same college he is, meaning they're all just as stressed about the exams. 

Scott lifts his glass from the table without even really registering it, his eyes focused on the Biology textbook in front of him, his head leaned on his right hand and twisting his pen between his fingers as he tries to figure out the question he's supposed to be answering. 

He swallows down some of the green-ish liquid he's been sipping for the past twenty minutes. People usually say that they don't drink alcohol for the taste, but for the buzz it gives them, but Scott has no option but to only enjoy the taste of what he's drinking. That's why he went for an appletini, the drink that has become his favourite over the last few months of coming to this particular bar. 

He's in the middle of slowly letting his hand lower the glass back to the table as he reads over the question again when there's a groan from across the booth.

"McCall, you are killing me over here," Ray says, making Scott lift his head for the first time in half an hour, his eyes widening out of surprise.

In truth, he had almost forgotten he wasn't alone.

Ray folds his arms on the table, leaning over. "I seriously thought you were joking when you said that you were still going to study while we were here. If I had known you were serious and would spend the entire night staring at that book, I would have just left you to study by yourself in the library." 

A sheepish grin spreads across Scott's face as he straightens up a little, his hand moving to rub at the back of his neck, completely ignoring the pen still twisted between his fingers. 

"Sorry, I've just been stressed out all week," he says, glancing back down at his books and the page he's been rereading for too long. "I wanna be prepared." 

"My man, we're in college," Ray says, and grins now as well, spreading his arms to gesture around them, "none of us are prepared for anything. Which is why we should be making the most of this wonderful bar and the weekend before we're thrown back into the living hell that is Professor Matthews' lectures, and him talking to us like we don't know even know how to wrap a bandage properly without sitting through a two-hour long talk."

Scott can't help but agree with him at least a little, even if that persistent feeling that he shouldn't be doing anything other than studying stays in the back of his mind. Facing Professor Matthews on Monday is definitely something he's dreading. 

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to stop for tonight..." 

Ray practically cheers in triumph, his hands curling into fists as his grin widens. "Yes! Okay, let's put all of this away so that we can start having some fun. Who knows, McCall," he leans across the table a little more, glancing around the bar, "we might even find you a distraction from whoever it is you're so obviously hung up on but refuse to tell me about. Seriously, the only person you've introduced me to is your roommate, I need more information!"

Scott rolls his eyes at that as he places his pen inside his textbook to keep the page before closing it over, starting to put everything away. If need be, he can get another hour or so of studying in when he goes home. Stiles will probably still be doing the same anyway, and he might even be able to help him figure out that one page. 

The thought of Stiles sticks in his head along with Ray's words. He does his best to push it down, ignoring the slight twist in his stomach. 

"You're the one you lied about why you wanted to come here," Scott says as he reaches over to unzip his bag, sat in the space beside him. 

Ray almost looks surprised. 

Scott just grins before taking on an understanding tone as he continues. "I get it if you want a distraction from your ex, and trust me, I'm happy to help. But you know you could have just told me that, right? I would still have come with you."

Ray's the one rolling his eyes now as he leans back, slumping against the cushioned booth as Scott slips the first textbook into his bag. "Yeah, I know. You're weirdly nice and non-judgemental, I don't know why I didn't. I just don't want to be thinking about this right now, that's all. Exams are stressful enough as it is, which is exactly why we both need this distraction, don't you think?" 

Scott slides the other two books off the table and into his bag beside the rest of his stuff as he thinks it over. It's not like he can get drunk anyway, so a distraction in the form of alcohol isn't going to do much harm to him.

Deciding he can keep an eye on Ray and make sure he doesn't overdo it, Scott nods, giving in. It'll be a nice distraction, like he said.

"Yeah, okay," he says as he finishes zipping his bag back up and turns to Ray. "Let's do it. No mention of exams, or exes, or people that we're not hung up on in any way." Ray rolls his eyes again at the obvious pointed nature of the comment, and Scott grins. "But just so you know, if you get drunk and pass out, I'm not carrying you back to your dorm. I'll call your roommate, but I'm leaving you here."

He's joking and Ray clearly knows that, but plays along as he nods.

"Okay, same for you then. I think I have Stiles' number somewhere." His eyebrows furrow for a second, then he shrugs. "If not, I'll just take your phone and tell him to come pick up his weird roommate. I'm sure he'd love having to come get you from a bar. Especially this one," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows almost suggestively.

Scott can't help but find it at least slightly amusing that Ray thinks he could possibly get drunk at all, never mind to the point where he would need someone to help him back to his dorm. He also chooses to ignore the last comment, knowing that Ray wouldn't follow through on telling Stiles where they are.

"I have a pretty high tolerance, so I think I'll be okay," Scott says, knowing it's as much of the truth he can tell him. 

Ray raises his eyebrows at that. "Oh really? I had you down as a lightweight, to be honest. I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?" 

Scott shakes his head, smiling out of amusement. The way he says it — and most things, really — has him reminded of Jackson. It's funny considering he and Ray have become good friends since the first day they met in their Biology course when he and Jackson have never exactly been... close. It's strange, but also somehow makes enough sense for him not to question it.

"Whatever you say," Scott responds, unable to help himself. That little spark of familiarity from a friendly rivalry gets the best of him. Even if he knows that Ray has no chance of winning. 

"Alright then," Ray grins. He gestures his head to his left, already sliding out of the booth as he adds, "let's go get some drinks, then we can start discussing the many ways in which we can make this night even more fun."

Scott rolls his eyes but grabs his glass, downing the quarter of appletini that's left in it. Then he's following after him, slipping out of the booth that he chose when they walked in simply because it was at the very back of the bar and tucked away in a little corner, almost completely empty. It was the quietest choice for him to be able to study. 

As soon as he catches up with him, Ray nudges his shoulder, the both of them winding their way through a few people standing around. Scott notices that it's a lot darker than he had originally thought it had been. Maybe the corner he chose just had good lighting. 

"Do you think we could convince the bartender to give us our drinks for free?" Ray asks, shooting Scott another grin as they approach the bar. "It's worked for me before. Wanna give it a try?" 

"If you're asking if I want to flirt with a stranger to save myself a few dollars, I'm gonna pass," Scott says, chuckling as Ray pouts. 

He pretends to sulk for all of two seconds before he perks up a little and a smirk easily slides onto his face as he asks, "is that because you have your eyes set on someone else? Or you're in the same boat as me and trying to get over your ex? Perhaps a mystery partner that you refuse to tell me about?" 

"No, it's because I don't feel like flirting with a stranger to get a drink that I can afford," Scott says, glancing at Ray long enough to send him a pointed look and receive an eye roll in return. "But you feel free. I'm more than happy to watch you try and charm the bartender." 

"Hey, my charm has worked on almost everyone I've used it on," Ray says, pointing a finger at him as they dodge past two people having an intense discussion. "All except for three people." 

Scott raises an eyebrow, mainly out of amusement.

Ray holds up the index finger he had pointed at him. "That student teacher who was helping out in Matthews' class last semester. You remember the one? Totally shut me down without even an inch of hesitation, which I'm still wounded from." He holds up a second finger as Scott grins, remembering that moment very well. "You, of course. I'm actually pretty glad about that one now, though. If you had fallen for me, it would have been a massive problem." 

Scott's grin widens as he rolls his eyes. "And the third person?"

Ray holds up the third finger. "Your roommate."

"My roommate?" Scott asks, maybe a little too quickly. "You tried to hit on Stiles?" 

"Tried being the key word in there," Ray almost sighs and he drops his hand. "The day you introduced us, in fact. When you had to go and talk to the PA. I think he was just humouring me before he realized I was serious and turned me down right before you walked back in."

Scott doesn't let his relief show, though his shoulders do relax a little, having tensed for a brief moment. He really doesn't know why he doesn't just tell him. It's not like he hasn't already guessed it with all of his questions. Maybe it's because he's convinced himself that if he doesn't say it out loud, his feelings will go away. Even though it's been fourteen years and they've shown no signs of leaving. 

His grin slips back into place as he nudges Ray's shoulder and jokes, "have you considered that maybe you're just not as charming as you think you are?" 

Ray scoffs as they finally reach the bar. "That's not possible. I'm incredibly charming, which many of the lovely people in here would agree with. You and your roommate are just immune to me." 

Scott laughs lightly, shaking his head as Ray joins in, obviously joking. He glances around for the bartender, spotting him just as he makes his way over to their side of the bar, a glass in hand. Seeing the drink makes him pause. 

A small smile tugs at his lips as he remembers going out with the entire pack for a celebration of sorts a few months ago and ending up at a bar. Stiles had ordered that exact drink, and from them on, deemed it the best. He even tried to recreate it at home, only to fail spectacularly. It was hilarious. 

Scott doesn't mean to let his eyes follow the glass until the bartender sets it down on the bar, just beside him. He ignores the slight jab to his right side, caused by Ray trying to get his attention with his elbow, watching a hand reach out for the glass. Scott glances at them without thinking, already in the process of turning back to Ray.

He stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen and his heart misses a beat or two then rushes to catch back up, leaving him with a swooping of what almost feels like dread mixed with confusion, his mouth dry. 

"Stiles?" he asks, the word slipping out before he can even register that he's saying it.

He watches Stiles' entire body go still on the stool next to him. How he hadn't noticed when he walked up, hadn't sensed him so close, is a complete mystery to Scott. Maybe it was just the combination of scents and heartbeats that threw him off.

Stiles slowly turns his head to look at him, his hand hovering in the air with the glass paused halfway. A familiar look of panic has settled on his face, his eyes wide and darting around like he's searching out every possible exit. Confrontation of any sort isn't something he does well will, even with Scott. 

It seems like he realizes he isn't going to be able to get out of this one though. Scott has the same thought and is already preparing to explain as Stiles turns his eyes back on him, his mouth opening, then closing, clearly wanting to speak but not knowing where to start. 

"Hey," is what he decides on, and Scott almost wants to smile at the way he tries to keep his voice casual and fails as it rises an octave or two, his eyebrows going with it.

He's aware of Ray silently slipping away, leaving the two of them alone. Or as alone as they can be in their little corner at the bar, no one else close enough to really hear them. He's more focused on his stomach flipping with the nerves that are overpowering almost everything except for his confusion. 

"I thought you were studying tonight?" Scott asks, his eyebrows lowering an inch or two. "Before I left, didn't you say that you were just gonna stay in?" 

Stiles gives a little roll of his head like he's half-agreeing with him, then tips his glass slightly toward Scott, his own eyebrows raising another inch or two. "Aren't you supposed to be studying at the library right now?

Scott pauses, but he isn't entirely surprised by the deflection. He does make a good point though, which is why Scott's the one now reaching for a response, his eyes widening. The truth is all he has because they both know that there's no point in trying to lie considering the situation, and honestly, Scott wouldn't even know where to begin with trying to lie to Stiles. 

"Yeah, I was," he says, nodding. "But then Ray wanted to come here, so I've been studying here. It's surprisingly helpful." 

Stiles arches an eyebrow at him, his mouth curving up at the corners. "You came to a gay bar to study? I can't even tell if I'm surprised or not. I mean, I'm definitely surprised that you're _here_."

Scott chuckles a little at that, ducking his head for a second or two as Stiles grins. A bit of unfamiliar awkwardness eases away, and Scott relaxes somewhat out of relief. He always knew that when this conversation came up between them that there would be nothing to worry about, but the thought that maybe Stiles would be able to piece it all together if he had a little more information scared Scott. 

He looks back at Stiles in time to watch the smile fade, his eyes on the wooden-looking paint underneath his hands. His nails dig at a piece of peeling paint, his other hand still holding the glass that he now seems to have forgotten about, having lowered it back down.

"So, uh... that's the only reason you're here?" he asks, and turns his head without really lifting it, looking at Scott like he's almost disappointed. He gestures his head vaguely somewhere behind Scott. "Because of Ray?" 

Scott doesn't know why the way he phrased the question is bothering him so much. It's like he's implying something that definitely isn't true.

"Tonight? Yeah," he answers truthfully, and watches as Stiles nods, looking back down at the bar. "But he's not usually with me when I come here." 

Stiles lifts his eyes back up to him at that, surprise taking over his features, quickly followed by the realization that he was right the first time. Scott wishes he doesn't find the soft little "oh" Stiles gives as cute as does, but he still smiles despite himself.

They're both quiet for a second or two. Scott tilts his head, just watching Stiles fiddle with his glass, circling his finger over the rim of it as he seems to think something over. Trying to connect the pieces that are already in place for him. Then trying to figure out the right way to word what he wants to say next. 

He sighs, then he's rolling his eyes and turning around to properly face Scott so quickly that he's a little thrown by it. 

"Look, let's just cut right to what we're both thinking, yeah? Save ourselves from—" he gestures vaguely, "—this."

Scott nods, maybe a little too quickly, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

Stiles holds both hands up, letting go of his glass as he gestures to himself. "I'm bi. I'm into guys. I mean, it was probably my worst kept secret if I'm honest, and I'm pretty sure you already knew but since you never said anything, I figured there was no point in bringing it up." He then gestures at Scott. "You turn. What's your reason for frequenting the local gay bar? It can't be for the food, because we both know that there's no chance of that when Tony and Sarah's cafe is right across the street."

Scott's smile widens into a grin as he tries to wipe it off his face entirely, along with his surprise at how easily Stiles said it. He is partially right; Scott didn't know for sure, but he did have a feeling. 

"You've got a point. They definitely do way better muffins," Scott says, and Stiles is smiling a little as well now. He glances around then shrugs, turning back to Stiles as he finds that the truth doesn't seem so hard to say now. "I'm bi as well. That's why I'm here."

"I can't believe that I never figured it out," Stiles says, tone half-joking as he shakes his head at himself. "I knew that you were flirting with Danny all those times after lacrosse practice. And before. And during. The point is, my instincts are never off. I have one question though."

Scott's eyebrows lift slightly, and he nods, telling him to go ahead. 

Stiles' eyes slip away to Scott's left and he almost looks over his shoulder to see what he's looking at that's causing his scent to change to something so bitter. Something that usually accompanies jealousy, Scott's noticed over the past few years. 

Stiles turns back to him before he can, nodding his head in the direction he was looking as if he was being subtle.

"Ray," he starts, and Scott's eyes go to Stiles' fingers as they go back to peeling at the paint on the bar.

He quickly shifts his gaze back up to meet Stiles' as he watches him pause. Like he's choosing his words carefully, his eyes narrowing. 

"You and him aren't... a thing, right? I just mean — you've been spending a lot of time together, inviting him over to the apartment a lot — which I don't mind, he's a great guy — and honestly, if you could have anyone be your secret boyfriend, he's a great choice. Weirdly reminds me of Jackson though, so there's that. But you know, since you said you were studying tonight, and then I see you here with him, it just seems..."

He trails off, giving a half-shrug, but Scott's eyes are already widening.

"No, definitely not," Scott says with maybe a little more conviction than necessary. 

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up and Scott backtracks slightly, taking a second or two to correct himself as he ducks his head, huffing out a quiet laugh. When he looks back up, the corners of Stiles' mouth have tugged up into a small smile. He almost has an air of relief around him, but it's overpowered by the amusement. 

"Ray's boyfriend just broke up with him two days," Scott explains, and Stiles' features take on a look of surprise, quickly followed by concern as he glances over as if to try and spot him. "He just wanted a distraction, so I came with him."

He's not sure if he leans a tiny bit closer or if it's just his imagination. Maybe he just didn't notice how close he was standing to him in the first place. Either way, he notices that Stiles' knee bumps against his thigh every time he shifts on the stool, like just now.

Brushing it off, he smiles and adds, "I can assure you that I have had no secret boyfriends. Or any other secret relationship, for that matter."

His smile widens a little as Stiles turns his full attention back to him, a subtle twitch of his eyebrows, a little crease just between. Such obvious signs to Scott. He has no idea what they mean but he's happy to find out.

He's the one nudging Stiles now, subconsciously taking the tiniest step forward as he does.

"That includes flings or making out or anything like that," he says, just for good measure. For some reason, it doesn't sit right with him to have Stiles thinking that he's been hooking up with guys in secret for months, maybe years. "The closest I came was when Danny asked why we were at Jungle when Jackson attacked him and he offered to take me with him next time. I'm not actually sure if he was flirting or just trying to help me."

Stiles' almost-frown slips away, replaced by a few rapid blinks and his mouth opening and closing. "Hold on, Danny asked you out?" Scott barely gives a roll of his head, about to point out again that he's not sure, but Stiles presses on before he can. "And you said no? To Danny? The guy that pretty much every guy in our year — and every other year, really — had a crush on?"

"Technically, I guess," Scott agrees. "We were sort of dealing with more important things, like how to save Jackson." Stiles' eyes just narrow even more, his disbelief growing, and Scott shrugs. "I like Danny, but I'm pretty sure he could tell I liked someone more, so it probably wasn't even meant as anything more than him trying to be helpful."

He pauses without really realizing, just watching Stiles, not even sure that he's taking in a word he just said. He still appears to be trying to figure out how he never knew about any of it. Scott will admit, he's surprised himself that he didn't end up slipping up in front of him. He's not exactly used to keeping secrets from Stiles, except for one or two that he knows are probably for the best. He thinks.

Deciding that it's probably a good thing that Stiles isn't questioning the last of what he said, Scott composes himself and nudges Stiles' knee again, this time with his hand. He barely notices that he forgets to take it off of Stiles' leg.

"What about you?" he asks with a slight grin. He almost regrets asking as soon as the words are out of his mouth, wondering if he's going to like the answer he gets.

Stiles' eyes focus back in on him, his eyebrows furrowing for a second in confusion before he catches on to what he's asking, sending his eyebrows right back up "Oh, no. Me neither. No secret boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers in general, really. And no invitations out to clubs with Danny, that's for sure."

Scott rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he huffs out a quiet laugh. He catches sight of Stiles' grin, bright, pleased. Then it's being replaced by something else.

"Although," a thoughtful look crosses his face like he's recalling something, "there was that one time with Jackson. We just made out in the locker rooms, but I have to say, that boy is handsy as hell. All over me. Should have seen him, he's almost more of an octopus than you when we're in bed." His eyes narrow a touch. "I heard it as I said it."

Scott almost doesn't even pick up on the accidental innuendo, his mind stuck and replaying the part where Stiles said he's made out with Jackson before. When he asked the question, he was preparing himself for Stiles' response, but not that. For some reason, the thought of Jackson's hands all over Stiles isn't one that he enjoys having in his head all that much.

"Wow," he says, making sure his voice doesn't betray him as he tries not to act too nauseated by that thought, blinking maybe a few times more then is necessary. "That's, uh..."

"Dude, I'm kidding," Stiles cuts him off before he can even come up with a way to finish that sentence, leaning forward on the stool. His eyes are wide and he scoffs, staring at Scott even more incredulously than a few seconds ago, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You seriously believed me? That I would just make out with Jackson and let him put his hands all over me? Have you seen the two of us when we're even within ten feet of each other?"

Scott breathes out a light laugh at that, partially out of relief. He shakes his head, glancing down at his arm. His skin still feels like it's burning up, and he's a little more aware of his heartbeat than he usually is, even with heightened hearing. 

"You caught me by surprise, that's all," he says, and looks back up to meet Stiles' eyes. The eyebrows raise and the hum of amusement that has "oh really?" written all over it just makes Scott roll his eyes, trying not to smile too much. "I wasn't expecting you to say Jackson." 

He can't help but notice that Stiles hasn't leaned back yet, now even closer than before. A half-step forward is all it would take. Maybe if Stiles does something else; leans that last little bit forward, says something that gives Scott a hint, anything that tells him he wouldn't be making a huge mistake and risking everything.

"Well I couldn't exactly say you, could I?" Stiles jokes, waving a hand at him. "If I had been talking to someone else, you would have been my first choice, but Jackson was the only person I could think of other than Danny, and you sort of already beat me to that one, so."

"You would have told someone else we've made out in the locker rooms before?" Scott asks, his voice shaking slightly with laughter as he raises an eyebrow. He ignores the jump in his heartbeat, an image of exactly that flashing in his mind for a split second, his skin warming a little more just at the thought. 

Stiles grins, mischievous, and gives a roll of his head. "Yeah, if I'm going to pick someone to pretend to have made out with, I wouldn't want it to be anyone other than you. But as I said, it's sort of hard to do that when you're the person I'm talking to."

The swooping in Scott's stomach is familiar and yet completely different. He swallows, blinking away his surprise. 

"What if they believed you?" he asks, partially just to play along, like always. Another part because he's curious. "I really doubt you'd want someone thinking we had done anything like that."

It's almost a question, the lilt at the end, the way he raises his eyebrows just enough. He knows he's still got a hint of a smile on his lips and he can't seem to get rid of it, even as he looks at Stiles, passing it off as playful just in case. 

Stiles just holds his gaze for a second or two, something subtle flickering across his face, his head tilting slightly as if out of surprise. His eyes narrow a touch, his tongue pokes out to run across his bottom lip, that look of consideration, quickly analyzing the situation in the way he does best.

Then he's straightening up a bit, having obviously come to some sort of conclusion. One that he seems to be happy with if his chemo-signals are to be trusted. He easily slips back into his casual demeanor, giving a one-shouldered shrug.

"Why not? I'd happily pretend to have made out with you, dude," he says, then adds, "I mean, I would happily do it for real, too." Scott's stomach does a flip like it's performing for the circus and Stiles tries to hide his grin, casually waving a hand about. "You know, just in case they didn't believe it. A lie is almost always made way more believable when it actually happened."

Scott tells himself to play it cool, Stiles is just joking around like he always does. It's not like it's the first time he's said something like that. He rolls his eyes, grinning right back as he shakes his head, brushing it off. 

"Sure, dude," he says. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, I'm serious!" Stiles insists, his voice shaking slightly with laughter, almost completely ruining the effect of his words. 

Scott just raises an eyebrow, but as he listens to the rhythm of Stiles' heartbeat, it's steady. It doesn't go up, doesn't go down, no upticks whatsoever. His own heart jumps in his chest at the thought that maybe this is exactly the move he was waiting for Stiles to make.

"Okay," Scott quickly says before Stiles can continue to insist. Playing along seems to be getting him somewhere and if he's being entirely honest with himself, he'd like to know where that leads. "So you would kiss me to back up a joke. Then what? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of it being a joke if it really happened?"

Stiles' eyebrows hike up, obviously surprised. It doesn't last for long though, quickly taken over by that smile, the flicker in his eyes. 

"Then I guess it would have to be the truth," he says with a shrug, his expression casual like he's simply discussing the weather. "To be honest, I prefer that idea. It's a lot less deceiving, and it actually involves making out with you, so I'm definitely leaning more toward that one." 

A part of Scott really can't believe this is real, that Stiles is openly and so truthfully telling him any of this and not as a joke like he originally thought. If he couldn't tell based on his scent alone that he isn't even tipsy, he would have probably assumed he was just drunkenly rambling.

"So," Scott tilts his head, his lips curving up, and he finally takes that half-step forward, "what exactly should I take that to mean?" 

Stiles looks like he thought he would never ask, the delight obvious on his face. Still, he doesn't answer right away. He hums, tilting his head like he's considering the answer. Then he's glancing down as he barely has to reach out, his hands coming to rest on Scott's waist, a lot easier now that he's slotted perfectly in between his legs. 

"Well, there are a few ways you could take it, really," Stiles says and meets his eyes. Scott's very much aware of his heart pounding away in his chest, as well as the sound of Stiles' erratic one, despite how calm he appears in front of him. His voice turns softer, quieter. "But what I mean is that I really like you. Love you, actually. For years. So, I'm definitely not opposed to the idea of making out with you, even in the locker rooms."

Scott sucks in a breath, his mind stuck on one part that he wasn't quite expecting out of the many that Stiles just said. He exhales deeply as a smile spreads across his face. "I love you. For years as well. So many of them."

Stiles' eyes move between his, holding his gaze for a second or three longer. The mischievous flicker in his eyes burns out as they soften at his words. It obviously caught him by surprise, the unexpectedness of it throwing him off the playful, almost smug act he was putting on. 

This time, Scott can say for sure that Stiles leans forward. His hands tighten ever so slightly on his waist as Scott surges in to close the rest of the gap, meeting him halfway. The thought of risks, or what if's are thrown out the window as soon as Stiles' lips are on his. 

He moves his hands up to either side of Stiles' neck without really registering it. All he can focus his attention on is how Stiles' lips feel against his; soft, slow, somewhat tentative like he's afraid of messing something up. 

Scott's vaguely aware of how worried he is himself about that, his heart pounding insistently in his chest, jumping all over the place. His stomach's no better; it swoops and twists and ties itself in knots when Stiles lightly trails one of his hands up his side. Scott just presses forward a little more, experimentally, leaning into Stiles. 

Stiles pulls back by barely an inch or two, his eyes wide when Scott opens his own to look at him. The reality of what just happened seems to be hitting him, and a second later, Scott as well. They just stay there for a moment; so close in their little corner at the bar, staring at each other, both taking it in and trying to figure out what happens next. 

"Was that... uh, was that okay?" Stiles asks, his nerves slipping through into his voice as he holds Scott's gaze.

A smile spreads across Scott's face. His thumbs are still rubbing little circles into Stiles' jaw, having started sometime during the kiss. 

"It was perfect," Scott assures him, and the look of relief that takes over Stiles' features only has his smile growing. "I loved it." He then pauses, his eyes moving between Stiles' as makes sure he's got his attention, just in case Stiles is zoning out on him, then repeats his words from only a minute or two ago. "I love you."

His skin's still hot and tingling, and his mind's a little all over the place, and Stiles has this look in his eyes that's almost so unfamiliar to him and yet completely familiar that he has to wonder how he never realized before. Yet, his words are still completely true, more so he thinks than anything else right now.

"God, I can't believe this is actually happening," Stiles breathes out, a half-laugh. He leans back in, this kiss shorter but just as sweet, emphasizing his words. "Tonight's just full of surprises." 

Scott laughs quietly, nodding. "Yeah, it's definitely that." 

Stiles kisses him again like he just can't help himself. Not that Scott minds in the slightest.

"Do you wanna head home?" Stiles asks, his lips still against Scott's, pressing the words to his mouth. "I think I need some air, and I'd much rather be there to continue this conversation than here." 

Scott smiles. "Definitely." He kisses Stiles again, then pulls back, watching his eyes open. "I just need to grab my bag and tell Ray we're leaving. I should probably text his roommate as well. Just so he knows where to find him in case he needs to."

"I'll do that, I think I saved his number from that other time we had to call him," Stiles says, already slipping one of his hands from Scott's waist into his own pocket to grab his phone. He nods his head vaguely behind Scott. "You grab your bag then we can leave." 

Scott nods, goes to turn, then pauses for just long enough to lean back in for one last quick kiss. He delights in how much it surprises Stiles, the little noise he makes at being caught off-guard. Then he's pulling himself away completely to go and get his things and make sure Ray's okay before he and Stiles go home. Just the thought brings a smile to his face. It somehow feels different now to call it their home, and yet, it doesn't at the same time. 

Even once they're back at their apartment, and they're cuddled up on the couch while they watch TV. They were going to finish studying, deciding that everything else can wait until later, but neither of them could really focus with everything on their mind. It only takes ten minutes before they give in and Stiles is leaned into his side, Scott with an arm around his shoulders and holding him close like they've done so many times before. 

It doesn't feel different, Scott thinks as he glances at Stiles. He just so happens to turn his head to look at him at the same moment and they both smile. Stiles presses a kiss to his lips, mostly catching the corner, but it still makes Scott's heartbeat jump and his stomach swoop. When Stiles goes to pull back, Scott kisses him again, loving that he can, that finally this is real and Stiles is there, just as happy and content as him. Some parts of it are different in a sense, but really, it all just feels... right.


End file.
